Zutara What More do you need to Know?
by Melizbeauty
Summary: Zuko cant Bend anymore, and thinks Mai is a whore. Aang cheats on Katara with Toph, they both leave their lands and meet in a unexpected place. Lemony Goodness


**Hey everyone I'm back with another story this time Zutara. One of my favorite couples, I love writing about, especially since the avatar had such a crap ending. Zuko and Katara now that's a beautiful couple. Now since I'm in college**

**I have a new method of writing, my stories are audio coordinated, so that means to understand some parts you need to look for the song and listen to it while you read. If your too lazy to look for the songs that's all right!**

**Sakuraspoison: So my name is Meli!**

**Sesshomaru-sama: Yeah I think I knew that already…**

**Meli: don't be mean to me fluffy**

**(Silence)**

**Meli: Fluffy is going to attack me any sec so enjoy the story =D**

**Ahhhh attack of the fluffy**

**(Stares at Meli running away)**

**Sesshomaru-sama: oh yeah… All the characters mentioned do not belong to her**

**(Runs after her)**

Chapter 1:

'Damn that Azula, what a vile witch, and self centered bitch…Ooo I rhymed' thought Zuko, as he looked at the horizon from the fire nation palace. ' well at least the war is over already, the avatar fixed everything'

Zuko paced the floor back and forth. His room was covered in gorgeous gold cloths and fire red silk, the walls were made of cement but weirdly enough some rooms of the palace were made of stone, and wood. But Zuko's room was different, it used to be his mother's private room, to write poems, and sleep until dawn. The room's walls were cement, and the floor was as well. But on the floor was a red and gold carpet with the black fire nation emblem, the carpet covered the entire floor, leaving no visible sight of the cement. The walls covered with drapes of silk, and on the wall painting, and picture of a peaceful fire nation long ago.

The bed in his room, was quite larger than a king size bed, yet it was a mess, blankets thrown which way, pillows on the floor, a disaster on a bed. Zuko looked at the bed "Damn… fucking Mai, we weren't even doing it that hard, I swear she over reacts for everything…" Zuko looked at the bed and then back to the Horizon.

' Doesn't she get that she is almost a slut to me… she says I love you, and I stay quiet… isn't that proof enough that I do not care for her that I have no desire to be with her..' Zuko continued to yell at himself in his mind. He clutched his fist as fire began to form. Moments passed and the fire begun to die down. Zuko looked at his fist " What the…" as he continued to look at his fist he saw the fire diminish. He tried and tried to summon the fire within him, but nothing sparked.

He panicked for a moment, but then he remembered a time long ago when he trained the avatar with fire. It was same situation but he looked around him ' but I know the dragon's secret what else is there?'

He looked up into the sky ' I shall visit the dragons once more maybe that way I can find the answer…'

With Katara

Katara looked into the mirror of Aangs and her room.

'Aang are you serious… you don't want to be with me, because no past avatar had a special someone… that you intimacy problems!' Katara hit the mirror smashing it into little pieces . Katara stood up, maybe I should relax and do some water bending. She closed the door and walked through the wooden hallway decorated with green and orange/ yellow carpet. Katara sighed

"I told Aang these colors wouldn't match , but no does he listen to me, there isn't even some blue here." As Katara walked down the hall in silence, she started hearing muffling noises, she silently but quickly followed the noise , and found the source leading to a door. Katara hesitated but her hand slowly met the handle of the door. She slowly and silently slid the door open only enough so she could take a peak. And a peak was all she needed, inside Aang's sweaty body continued to thrust into her friend Toph, whose screams were muffled into the pillow under her.

Katara begun to cry, and continued to run to the garden behind the new house, in which they called home. "Fucking Aang, Intimacy Problems, yeah right!" Katara tears stop flowing, ' wow that's all I could cry for him, well its not like I loved him, I just thought I would kind of have to end up with him, he was in love with me back then'. Katara splashed her face with water, and giggled 'yeah back then … why do I even say back then, in reality it's only been a month.' Katara looked in the water. I think I'm going to go on a trip, I have no clue where but I'm going now'. Katara stood up and walked into the house and back to the hall, where Aang and Toph continued to make love. Katara now quickly returned into the room ' Thank god Sokka and Suki are in there honeymoon, or I would surely be caught.' She changed into her clothing that she once wore a long time ago. Katara smiled 'I wore this with Prince, I mean Fire Lord Zuko'. It was a outfit which had a black mask that covered her mouth, and the black outfit clung to her body tightly, but the pants were still a little saggy, but not as much to not notice her body. She slipped on her gloves and shoes, and headed toward the kitchen. "Food and Money", and that's what she did, she grabbed 4 days worth of food and 2 packs of money, since the war was over Aang inherited loads of money from every nation. He could have had a home as big as the fire nation's palace but chose not to.

Katara walked out the front door, and turned to look at it once more, "Goodbye everyone." That was her last words and she left. She walked towards the ocean and took "The Avatar's boat". And as she jumped inside and started the boat, she looked around and saw the Earth Kingdom, and with her water bending she moved the boat out into sea, until she was a good distance away, and she started the boat, and on her way, the boat ran on heat, courtesy of Zuko. She continued heading South, not Knowing where the boat would lead her.

With Zuko

Zuko walked into his private boat where only he could go alone, and started the boat West, to the island far away. He looked back at the fire nation, and turned back to steering the boat, I will be back and with my fire again once lit.

Two souls, in the beginning they were nothing, but one fateful hug, tied there destiny together.

**Meli: Yay first Chapter done!**

**Sesshomaru-sama: Indeed you do, and Wrote a very interesting lemon…**

**Meli: oh fluffy you know you loved it ;)**

**Sesshomaru-sama: Yeah with you..**

**(Sesshomaru-sama grabs Meli, bites her neck)**

**Meli: Stay tune! Ahhhh …OooooOOOoo**

**3**


End file.
